Moving laser beam readers or laser scanners have long been used as data capture devices to electro-optically read targets, such as one-dimensional bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, printed on labels associated with products in many venues, such as supermarkets, warehouse clubs, department stores, and other kinds of retailers, as well as many other venues, such as libraries and factories. The moving laser beam reader generally includes a housing, a laser for emitting a laser beam having an output power, a focusing lens assembly for focusing the laser beam to form a beam spot having a certain size at a focal plane in a range of working distances relative to the housing, a scan component for repetitively scanning the beam spot over a scan angle across a target in a scan pattern, for example, a scan line or a series of scan lines, across the target multiple times per second, and a photodetector for detecting return light reflected and/or scattered from the target and for converting the detected return light into an analog electrical information signal bearing information related to the target. This analog electrical information signal varies in amplitude as a function of time due to the time-varying return light along each scan line, and varies in frequency as a function of the density of the symbol, as well as the distance at which the symbol is being read. The moving laser beam reader also includes signal processing receiver circuitry including a digitizer for digitizing the variable analog information signal, and a microprocessor for decoding the digitized signal based upon a specific symbology used for the target. The decoded signal identifies the product and is transmitted to a host, e.g., a cash register in a retail venue, for further processing, e.g., product price look-up or product inventorying.
In one advantageous embodiment, during operation of the moving laser beam reader in a venue having one or more external light sources that emit ambient light, an operator holds the housing in his or her hand, and aims the housing at the target, and then initiates the data capture and the reading of the target by manual actuation of a trigger on the housing. The ambient light is also concomitantly detected by the photodetector, which generates an analog electrical ambient light signal. In the event that the external source is sunlight, then the ambient light is substantially constant in magnitude, and therefore, the analog electrical ambient light signal has a constant illumination DC component. In the event that the external source is an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent lamp energized at 50 Hz or 60 Hz, then the analog electrical ambient light signal has a constant illumination DC component and a relatively small time-varying AC frequency component at 50 Hz or 60 Hz. In the event that the fluorescent lamp is operated at higher frequencies for greater luminous efficiency, or in the event that the external source includes light emitting diodes (LEDs) operated at higher frequencies, then the analog electrical ambient light signal has a constant illumination DC component and a relatively larger time-varying AC frequency component at kilohertz frequencies, typically anywhere from 30 kHz to 300 kHz.
In some circumstances, the presence of the ambient light signal interferes with, and weakens, the information signal. To prevent such interference, it is known to filter the constant illumination DC component of the ambient light signal out from the information signal. Also, filters can be used to suppress the ambient light signal when its time-varying frequency component is very far in frequency away from the frequency of the information signal. However, if the time-varying frequency component and the magnitude component of the ambient light signal are too close in frequency and magnitude to the frequency and magnitude of the information signal, then the ambient light signal can interfere and impede the decoding of the information signal, thus degrading the performance of the reader. By way of non-limiting example, an information signal of about 50 kHz and its harmonic at about 100 kHz can be generated during reading of a low density symbol located relatively close to the reader, e.g., about 10 inches or less away from the reader. If the ambient light source includes LEDs operated to have a frequency of about 100 kHz, then the 100 kHz frequencies of the ambient light signal and the information signal are too close in frequency and magnitude, and may cause an interference, and perhaps cause the symbol not to be successfully decoded and read.
In addition to filters, to prevent such interference, it is also known to increase the magnitude of the information signal above the magnitude of the ambient light signal. This does increase the signal-to-noise ratio between the information signal and the ambient light signal to enhance reader performance. However, there are limits to how much the magnitude of the information signal can be increased. Governmental and industrial safety standards exist for how much laser power can be safely emitted from a laser beam reader. Also, some lasers may burn out if their rated laser output power levels are exceeded, and these burn-out levels may change as a function of such factors as laser age, environmental temperature, laser usage, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need to monitor the elevated output power level of the laser beam in such laser beam readers so as not to exceed a safety limit during such reading, and especially during such mitigation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.